Personal Hygiene
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: Si Jin takes matters into his own hands when his girlfriend forgets something important. Again. (Sequel to Morning Light)


AN: After writing about Si Jin thinking about washing Mo Yeon's hair, how could I not make it actually happen? This takes place after the hospital, but before his three month mission.

0-o-o-o-0

It was the perfect evening. Si Jin was curled up on the couch at Mo Yeon's house with his girlfriend after a long week at work; their bellies were full of chicken and beer (not _too_ much beer, because his girlfriend was a weird drunk) and they were listening to music on the radio. Well, maybe not quite perfect. What _could_ make it perfect was…

Si Jin wrapped an arm around his girl's shoulders and pulled her close, wanting to snuggle and bury his face in her neck, play with her hair and just be comfy. He started to do just that when she pushed him away; not roughly, but firmly nonetheless.

"I haven't washed my hair."

He sat back after that. You'd think that being a soldier, Si Jin was used to unkempt people, often being in situations where it could be days before he had close relations with soap and water. But living with a bunch of unwashed men was one thing; those were his fellow soldiers and he didn't make a habit of snuggling with them. His girlfriend was a completely different matter. To snuggle with her and be as close as possible was something to be highly desired, preferably as often as he could. So could Si Jin help it if he liked clean hair? Of course not!

He was thwarted by his girlfriend though, whose dedication to her career was admirable, but at the same time it left personal hygiene a little low on her list of priorities. He looked at her side-eyed.

"How long?"

Mo Yeon paused, obviously needing to think about it.

 _Aish…this isn't good._

"Day before yesterday?" she said, trying to look innocent.

Si Jin shook his head. "This woman. I don't know." Coming to a decision, he grabbed her hand and stood, yanking her up with him.

"Yah!"

"That's it. You're coming with me."

 _If you want something done, you have to do it yourself_. He thought to himself. And what he wanted was his girlfriend with nice, sweet-smelling hair he could bury his face in. But as he continued to think about it, he didn't know why he didn't do this sooner. All the times she's teased him about taking a bath, instead of watching her in the tub, he could be an active participant in the process (although that was still on his list of favorite fantasies). Well, to an extent at least. He didn't think they were ready for the full bath tub experience, as much as he might want it. But tonight at least, there _would_ be hair washing.

Oh yes.

Now if only he could get Mo Yeon to agree.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed as he tugged her across the living room.

"The great Dr. Kang may be a great doctor of our time, but she can't seem to take care of herself. Obviously she needs me to do that for her." Si Jin smirked. "Seriously, I don't know how you manage without me outside of the hospital."

He started herding her towards the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Mo Yeon demanded. She tried to yank her hand away but her Special Forces boyfriend was too strong for her.

The grin on his face was way too smug and anticipatory. "I'm going to wash your hair."

It was something he'd thought about often since waking up in the hospital with her in his arms, all of those domestic little delights they could share along with a bed, but he hadn't considered actually doing it until now.

"What? NO! I can do that myself!"

"Obviously not." Si Jin remarked, taking his free hand and gingerly flipping a lock of her hair. Once in the bathroom, he led her up to the tub and released her hand. She immediately tried to bolt, but having experienced her running out on him in the past, Si Jin was ready this time and grabbed her arm.

"Ah ah ah….no running away. What's the matter, afraid of a little soap and water? I'd think you'd be used to washing, being a doctor and all."

The look she gave him was anything but that of a doctor who spent time on television.

"Now now, this won't hurt a bit." Si Jin said, turning on the water with his free hand. While it warmed up, he looked around and grabbed a bottle from the shelf.

"Now this is called 'shampoo'." He explained as if to a child, holding it in front of her face. "I know you're unfamiliar with it, but it's really good stuff. Leaves your hair so nice and clean."

"You're so funny. I'm going to drown you in the tub."

"At least you'll have clean hair first."

"I'm a doctor. I know how to make it look like an accident. The police will never suspect a thing."

Si Jin gave her another side eye look. "Such a nice girlfriend I have. The things I do for this woman." He tested the water in the shower. Perfect temperature.

"Bend your head down." He placed one hand on the back of her neck and applied a gentle pressure.

"I don't know about you." Mo Yeon said, but she leaned over the tub.

"I'd worry, but I can tell you're not letting other men wash your hair."

Si Jin ran water through her hair to dampen it, then poured a little of the shampoo into his hand. Taking a sniff, he decided he liked it. She should use it more often.

He discovered there was something wonderfully intimate about washing his girlfriend's hair. He loved running his fingers through it, massaging her scalp, and so he was very thorough, making sure every bit of it got soapy. It seemed like she was enjoying it too, because she started to relax, and Si Jin smiled fondly.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have beautiful hair. Attached to such a beautiful woman. Can you blame me for wanting to be close, as close as I can?"

Si Jin started rinsing her hair off, and as the running water exposed the back of her neck he moved her head so that the water was away from it, and he moved in close, taking in her scent. She smelled so sweet and clean now, and he couldn't help pressing his mouth in a kiss to her skin. Such a soft, vulnerable spot, sensitive too. Mo Yeon shivered, and smiling, he kissed the back of her neck again, more lightly this time, running his lips gently over it.

"So pretty." He whispered against her skin.

"You…" Mo Yeon's voice cracked on the word, and she cleared her throat and tried again. "You're missing my head and just getting the tub."

Si Jin straightened and saw that he had indeed ignored that he was no longer rinsing her head. Oops. He took consolation in the fact that she was just as affected as he was though.

Making sure she was completely rinsed, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Here." He handed it to her.

Mo Yeon straightened, taking the towel. "You're not going to dry it for me too?"

"I don't know how to do that whole…wrapping the towel around the head thing. Besides, I just washed it for you. Aish, such gratitude." Si Jin shook his head, but as he turned away from her he grinned.

"Now do you think you can remember to do this on a regular basis? Just think of it like a prescription. Follow Dr. Yoo's orders."

"Dr. Yoo, is it now?" she asked, following him back out into the living room. "And what is this prescription for?"

Si Jin grabbed her hand and fell back onto the couch, pulling her down with him. She landed in his lap with a small cry, and he wrapped his arms around her. Now this was what he'd needed, he thought, kissing the side of her neck.

"The prescription for a perfect evening with your loving boyfriend." He said, and moving up to her lips, began to shut up her in a very sexy way.


End file.
